1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management computer and an operating method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a management computer for migration management of a computer or a logical volume, the management computer being executed, when the performance of a computer system is degraded, in consideration of any one of, or both of, the performance of an input-output (I/O) path from the computer to the logical volume of a storage system and the performance of a memory device in a storage system, and the present invention relates also to an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
As a technique for controlling migration of a computer or volume data in a computer system, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique to migrate an operating system (OS) and applications that are in operation on a certain computer to another computer while considering resource information of a main memory unit, an extended memory unit, a processor, input-output channels, and the like, which are included in the OS of the source computer.
In addition, a technique for enabling cooperative operations of migration of an OS and applications on a computer and of migration of storage volume data has been publicly known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,062.
As described above, conventionally, it has been possible to perform a configuration change operation while establishing cooperation between migration of the computer and migration of the storage volume data. However, from the viewpoint of performance, only the performance on the computer has been considered for migration whereas the performance on the storage side has not been considered therefor. Thus, it has been difficult, in a case of performance degradation, to implement migration of the computer or the volume data in consideration of the performance of the entire computer system that includes a server and storage, for example.